


Book Worm

by Yamiga



Series: Yamiga's Various FuraxArima Oneshots. [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Jack
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Tokyo Ghoul Jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fura attempts to teach someone as sophisticated as Arima how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Worm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in the same universe as my “City Lights” story, which means that in this AU, Fura was made half ghoul, Arima was sent to kill him, but let him go. Fura “convinced” Arima to run away with him to Kyoto. This is  a few months after their endevours, when they’re finally settled.

Even six hours after consumption, the fishy taste of that CEO still resided within the depths of Fura’s mouth. Groaning almost, he couldn’t believe how awful that man tasted...it just went to show that not all humans were tasty in the mouth of a ghoul. Thankfully, that kill had earned him a raise in advances for the next two weeks so that fishy taste was just something he’d have to deal with, for now.

  
  


Lazily, he continued his walk down the alley and to the semi-secluded, medium sized home, just hidden behind the large trees. He stretched as trailed himself absently down the walk way, and to the wooden door where he grabbed the knob, twisted it and stepped in.

  
  


_ I told that idiot not to leave the fucking door unlocked.... _ He thought, closing it with his foot behind him. And countless times, he had told to Arima to  _ lock  _ the door after he left. The little blue-haired teen had the tendency to either forget or ignore him. Sheltered and trapped in the clutches of the CCG during the early years of his life, it was safe to assume he lived in a bubble. Robbers, crooks, rapists...etc,  and all sorts of things could slip into an unlocked door.

  
  


Fura, despite being fully aware of Arima’s prowess and abilities, still feared for him. Sure he could kick ghoul ass, but common sense didn’t typically kick in when in danger of another person. He tended to either tense up, or just freeze like an animal. And what pissed Fura off the most was that he was a natural smart ass. If a robber came to his house, looking and lurking, Fura was quite sure Arima have some snide remark. 

  
  


Sighing, he stepped into the living room where he saw Arima first, sleeping on the sofa. His head rested on a pillow, and his glasses hung sloppily off of his face. He still had his school blouse on...still buttoned up. He’d taken off his pants and now wore a pair of long, gym shorts. Fura figured they were his. There was a book resting over his stomach, a college anatomy book. If he and Fura weren't together, Fura would’ve punched him and accused him of trying to be a smart ass or prick for reading such a high level.

  
  


However, seeing such a calming image so early in the morning brought a smile to Fura’s face. He figured that Arima was hungry, and had an idea to treat him out to breakfast -notwithstanding the fact that he himself didn’t eat. Still, it would be something sweet to do.

  
  


So quickly, he rushed to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, jumped into the shower, cleaned himself and changed. He slipped on his boxers, a T-shirt and some jeans before quickly making way back downstairs. 

  
  


Arima was still asleep when Fura jumped on him, and pulled him into a tight, constricting embrace. Arima's eyes shot open and he squirmed for mere seconds before he figured out who it was that had him in such a choke hold. He calmed down, and melted into the hug.

  
  


“Taishi...” He yawned. “You’re home...” He reached for his glasses and positioned them on his face so that he could get a better look at his ghoul. “You smell good.” Arima brought a hand to run it through Fura’s messy, red hair.

  
  


The ghoul leaned down and placed his lips on Arima’s pale cheek. “You need to get cleaned up, I’m taking you out to eat for breakfast.”

  
  


“Eat?”

  
  


“You’re human, remember?” Warm lips made way to the crook of Arima’s neck where he had to force himself not to playfully nibble, or bite down. Arima would of course, get the wrong idea... 

  
  


“I’m not hungry.” Arima squirmed from Fura’s grasp and reached for his book on the floor.

  
  


“You need to eat.”  Fura tried to reach for him again, but with the reflexes of a cat, Arima spun out of his grasp. 

  
  


“I have work to do.”

  
  


The ex-ghoul investigator trailed upstairs.  Fura waited for him as he returned back downstairs minutes later, dressed in a blouse, and some jeans.

  
  


“Arima, your clothes are worn out, let’s go get some more to day.”

  
  


“I need to go to the library for a few books.” The bespectacled teen replied.  Rolling his eyes, Fura stood and grabbed Arima by the arm, forcefully pulling him back to the sofa where the two sat. Scooting closer, the red head began to softly kiss Arima on the chin until finally, he reached his lips.

  
  


He half expected Arima to kiss him back, but the blue haired teen didn’t. He only blinked a few times and stared ahead.

  
  


“Um...Kishou?” Fura managed.

  
  


“Taishi.” Arima replied. “What is it?”

  
  


“Kiss me.” Fura commanded.

  
  


“Kss you?” The ex-ghoul investigator blinked. “I don’t understand.”

  
  


The red head rolled his eyes.

  
  


This was yet another reason he was happy that he and Arima were actually together. He was certain he would’ve punched him by now.

  
  


“Do you know what a kiss is?” Fura asked, just sitting down next to the younger teen.

  
  


Arima blinked, and reached for his book on the ground.

  
  


“Remember a few months ago when we kissed in the hotel, or how about how I kiss you every morning on the cheek?”

  
  


“I’m aware.” Arima replied. “I’m just not familiar with it.”

  
  


_ What the hell?  _

  
  


“It’s not something I do all the time.”

  
  


“Is that why you’ve never kissed me back?”

  
  


Arima remained silent and flipped through a few pages. Fura just grunted and crossed his arms. “Can I teach you how to kiss?”

  
  


“Teach me?”

  
  


“ Teach you.” Fura crawled onto Arima, tossed the book on the ground and pushed him down on the arm of the sofa. Using his lips, he caressed Arima’s pale neck. The blue haired teen shivered a bit, and brought a hand to Fura’s chest, attempting to push him away. 

 

“ Are you uncomfortable?” 

 

“No, not really_”

 

Cupping Arima's face, Fura went in for a passionate, devouring kiss. Shocked, the ex-investigator gasped. His eyes opened wide as his ghoul continued to crawl on him and gently bite his lip. 

 

“Taishi, you're heavy.” Arima managed. 

 

“And?”

 

“It_” Another powerful kiss and Arima was silenced. Seconds of pushing, pulling on Taishi's part and inaudible mumbling, Arima finally punched Fura in the stomach and watched as he went crashing to the floor.

 

“Fuck Kishou! What the hell is your problem?” He shouted, managing to stand up. “Are you trying to piss me off this early?”

 

“No,” Arima bent down and took his book from the ground. “I'm simply trying to do my work.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you're oblivious to what Tokyo Ghoul Jack is, then read it! It's on mangahere or mangago! I do not own Toyko Ghoul, or Tokyo Ghoul Jack.


End file.
